Kazuki Muto
, Sunlight Heart.|right]] Kazuki Muto is the main character in the series. He has posession of Kakugane LXX, although it was absorbed into his body and acts as his heart. He is currently an Alchemic Warrior and a student at Ginsei High. Role Kazuki Muto is a 16-year-old boy who attends Ginsei Private Academy with his younger sister Mahiro. After becoming involved in Tokiko Tsumura's fight and subsequently being killed and revived by a Kakugane, he is told to return to his ordinary life, but instead insists upon assisting Tokiko in her battles. Kazuki is very enthusiastic, friendly and caring for his friends and sister Mahiro; he tends to put himself in difficult situations in order to assist or protect others. Although he has an unusual way of showing it, he does have strong feelings for Tokiko. Kazuki has been called a hypocrite on a number of occasions (almost every time by Papillion): such instances being Kazuki's trying to stop Koushaku Chouno from becoming a homunculus and having to destroy him, becoming (albeit against his will) a Victor and thus giving up his humanity and (in "Buso Renkin After") trying to apologize to Tokiko for wanting to touch her scar. Victor III The Kakugane Tokiko used to revive Kazuki turned out to be Black Kakugane III disguised as a normal Kakugane, which transformed him into a Victor. He is then pursued by the 'Muto-assassination team', as well as his former commander, Captain Bravo. During his assassination, he was dubbed Victor III by the Alchemy Warriors. Afterwards he was given his freedom as he had promised to destroy himself if he could not find a cure for the Victor transformation before six weeks (the amount of time it takes the Black Kakugane to permanently change him into his Victor form). In the end, he sacrifices himself when he sends himself and Victor to the moon with [[|Sunlight Heart|Sunlight Heart +]]. In Buso Renkin Period, however, he returns to Earth successfully with help from Victor's Buso Renkin, Fatal Attraction. As soon as he returned to Earth, he and Papillon settled their scores, with Kazuki claiming victory. After this, he returns to a normal life with Tokiko, Mahiro and his friends (despite his image being used as part of a fast-food promotion under the name "Hypocrite Boy"). Sunlight Heart His Buso Renkin is Sunlight Heart (+). It first was believed to be Kakugane LXX, but Kazuki came to discover he was actually in possession of the Black Kakugane III, with the actual Kakugane LXX being in the possession of Dr. Butterfly. Seeing as the Kakugane doubles as his heart, his Buso Renkin plays a unique and critical role in Kazuki's survival. Once invoked, his Buso Renkin, Sunlight Heart, takes the form of a spear-lance with a large decorative cloth attached. He was told his personality fit as a spear so his Kakugane took that form. The cloth is turned into an energy force when it resonates with Kazuki's willpower. The cloth's energy can be used as propulsive kinetic energy for forward charging, or, dissipating the gravitational forces of a fall. This ability is the origin of its name as the light it radiates shines like the rays of the sun. As the story progresses, Sunlight Heart changes into Sunlight Heart +, with a smaller, sleeker design. This new streamlined version, at first glance, seems inadequate as a lance due to its decreased reach and size. However, Sunlight Heart +'s true properties reveal themselves as being able to vastly increase its reach and power; responding to Kazuki's willpower to unleash its self-contained energy, disassembling into, and arranging its core components in the most efficient formations. To this extent, it activates its alchemic powers in the same manner as the original Sunlight Heart. Though lacking the cloth, it can generate propulsive forces from the point at the end of the handle (which is shaped like the original Sunlight Heart, though much smaller) which opens to release kinetic energy. It can also fire off blasts of internal energy. Sunlight Heart + is last seen in "Buso Renkin Period," when it was destroyed by Papillon's Buso Renkin, Near-Death Happiness, with only the original spear's head remaining; however since it is seen that Buso Renkin regenerate as time passes, Sunlight Heart would've been repaired. Unlike most of the other Kakugane; which were collected and hidden away when the Alchemist Warriors suspended operations, Kazuki was allowed to keep his since he cannot survive without it. Voiced by: Jun Fukuyama (Japanese), Steve Staley (English) Abilities Kazuki adopts the habit of naming certain attacks. His most frequently used are: *'Sunlight Slasher': formerly named the "Jousting Slasher," is a straight charge attack under the propulsion of cloth's energy at full capacity. *'Sunlight Flasher': formerly the "Jousting Flasher," uses a burst of bright light from the cloth to blind the enemy. *'Sunlight Crasher': formerly the "Jousting Crasher," is his strongest attack, which wraps the cloth around the lance and uses its energy force to increase the overall speed and destructive force of the charge. Trivia Watsuki Nobuhiro states that Kazuki's initial design and personality was based on Makimachi Misao from Rurouni Kenshin, adding that his hair tips are reminiscent of Misao's hairstyle. Category:Characters Category:Alchemy Warriors Category:Featured Articles Category:Article stubs